Million Dollar House
by Bloody White Roses
Summary: Kagome is the daughter . Not just any daughter , but daughter of famous model Kaori Higurashi . You would expect that she would flaunt it but really she has never wanted to keep a bigger secret . Meeting a boy on community service for unknown crimes , she wants to know his secrets , but never wants to fall for a guy that is only in for the money .
1. The Move

**Million Dollar House . **

Chapter 1 – The Move

Kagome sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day . She was watching out of the window of her house . Well her _mansion ._ Her mother , famous model Karoi Higurashi was being moved to the huge city of Tokyo and you would never guess who she had chosen to take with her . None other than her beloved family , who , in my eyes couldn't seem more happy about the decision .

_Kagome Pov (Probably going to be that was for the rest of the story.)_

"But mom ," my younger brother , Souta , protested loudly , "I can't just leave ! I just got Suki to go out with me !"

I shuddered . For an eleven year old , Suki sure knew how to show _a lot_ of skin . She was the future whore of the school and everyone from the seniors knew it . Everyone else seemed to praise her . Maybe it was because she was related to a certain somebody . That went to the ver y same school I was going to have to go to as soon as I went to Tokyo .

"Well Souta , It's going to be that way , so get used to it buddy," My dad ruffled his hair . My mom smiled thankfully to my father as Souta went up the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs about the 'Unfair-ities of life' . I turned my back to the window and wordless climbed the stairs to pack .

I entered my room and and immediately headed over to the walk-in closet to the far left of my room . Pulling out a large suitcase from the bottom , I pressed play on my iPod Stereo and selected Starships . Immediately the song basted through my , luckily soundproof , room .

While I started putting the clothes into my bag I began to sing along to the chorus .

"_Starships were meant to fly _

"_Hands up and touch the sky _

"_Can't stop 'cause were so high_

"_Let's do this one last time_

"_Oh" _

I swayed to the songs as the songs shuffled and a new song came on to the speakers and she recognized it immediately . It was a favorite of hers .

"_Everthing you want , so let me get up there _

"_I'm the badest baby in the atmosphere _

"_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like ._

"_You make me feel so  
"La , la , la , la , la _

"_You make me feel so _

"_La , la ,la ,la ,la _

"_You make me feel so _

"_La , la , la ,la ,la _

"_You make me feel so  
"La , la , la , la ,la . _

"_Oh you make me feel so ."_

"_Get a little closer to me girl and you'll understand . Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need well then I'm your man ," _someone sang from the door way . I turned to see my older brother , Miroku , staring at me .

I laughed and continued dancing as my brother proceeded to help me pack , as he was already done . The next song was on already and I knew it all too well .

"_The Tv says I'm not the girl that I should be , It drives me crazy _

"_I'm not impressed it isn't what I want to be _

"_So call me lazy !" _

Miroku joined in , although it was a girly song , my perverted brother knew it as well .

"_Operator ! Operator ! _

"_Don't call me I'll call you later ! _

"_Operator ! Operator !_

"_I'm just fine I'll call you later !" _

He sang with me and let me take the chorus . He knew that it was my favorite part !

"_Why would I wanna be anybody else but me ! _

"_I'm never gonna make it ! _

"_Why would I wanna be anybody else but__** me **__!_

"_I'm never gonna fake it _

"_Without a doubt! I know what I'm about ! _

"_I'm everything I'll ever wanna be ! _

"_A girl like me ! " _

We finished packing but kept on rocking out to my playlist . We didn't notice someone open the door and shut it behind them . But we did hear the yelling of three girls . "You're moving !"

Miroku fell flat on his ass and I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's clumsiness . I turned back to the three girls at my door . I was never really their friend but here they were anyway , scared their _precious _money tree would go . Yet I still put on a sad smile and forced some tears . My mother was famous for her little acts of emotion . She might as well have been an actress . The three girls burst into tears .

"No more shopping sprees !"

"No more movies"

"No more meeting movie stars!"

I was beginning to loose it with the greedy trio . After quickly said some goodbyes and after an hour or too , and a few pieces of expensive jewelry ,I got them to leave . Miroku sighed from behind me . "Damn , Kags , what kind of friends do you have ." I snorted , " None , they just didn't want the money to leave ." Miroku chuckled , "Greedy bitches aren't they?" I laughed and nodded . I looked out the window and my jaw dropped . It was that late already . I turned around to tell my brother my discovery but I saw he was already heading back to my room after sending a quick 'Goodnight Chibi.' Over his shoulder . I fumed and flipped him my middle finger before disappearing into my room .

After shrugging into a comfortable baggy shirt I flopped onto my bed knowing I would have to be up early for the move tomorrow . _'God damn ,' _I sighed , '_I'm gonna miss this place. Do my parents even know how hard it was to keep the secret I'm rich . Just when I had it down we have to move.'_

I fell into a dreamless sleep and was only awakened by my mom shaking me to get up . Time for the move to begin .


	2. Shibusen High , It's Under Hell

_Chapter 2 –Shibusen High School Can Be Found In The Dictionary Under Hell . _

I woke up with my alarm screaming at me .

" _I've been a mess since you stayed _

"_I've been a wreck since you stayed_

"_Don't let me get in your way , I miss the lies and the pain ,_

"_The fights that keep us aw-a-ake ._

"_I'm telli-,"_

I hit the off button on rolled of my bed . Wait ..

Where the hell was I ?

I immediately sat up and looked around and realization hit me , hard .

I was in my new room , after the move and this , was the …

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ! OH SHIT !" I yelled out as I sat up quickly .

After diving into my still packed bags I pulled out the first thing that I could get my hands on, which surprisingly was exactly what I wanted . If I didn't want to seem rich then I had to dress the part .

After taking a quick bath , and brushing my teeth. (**A/N: I notice that no one on FF lets them brush their teeth . Damn their mouths must smell bad**)

I pulled on a black tank top and shrugged on a white leather jacket . My white , tight fitting jeans that accented my curves and my signature red sneakers with golden spikes , went well with my outfit . I slipped on some red spiked jewelry before heading downstairs .

I slung my bag over her shoulder and rushed to the kitchen to grab a sandwich , as I rushed out the door , I caught sight of some silver hair and something that smelled distinctly like my nail polish at home . Before I could clarify it was already gone .

Shrugging I turned to the driveway and sighed . It was either the limo or , my car , The Spyker C12 Zagato . (**A/N: Yes , I know cars ! Got A problem ?**)

The limo wasn't an option , and my ever crowd hating mother had taken the normal station wagon , so I was stuck with the C12 . Grudgingly I climbed into the sleek blue car and started the drive to school . I considered parking away from the school but luck hated me apparently cause it was just road until I reached the school . Absolutely nowhere to park . I noticed that it was starting to rain as I saw a figure running on the sidewalk , and me , being the good hearted person that I was , I pulled to the side and offered the figure , now distinguished as a girl , if she wanted a ride . She smiled gratefully and accepted . She admired the inside of my car , and turning to me she opened her mouth to speak . I knew what came next , the famous '_Are you rich?' _line .

So you could imagine my surprise when she said , "What's you name ? I'm Sango ." She smiled . "I'm Kagome ." She smiled and we started a lively conversation so reaching to school was a shock for both of us . I noticed the rain had stopped , and as Sango and I got out I noticed that everyone was staring at us . Or well my car . Immediately we were swarmed by mostly boys , who were checking us and the car out .

I quickly made up a lie on the spot, when I heard someone say , "Hey , you look familiar !"

"Umm I just moved here so I don't think you would know me , after all I'm just burrowing my boyfriend's car for the time being anyway," I stuttered out . After that statement some boys backed away as if afraid to mess with a rich guys girlfriend . I was swarmed by girls this time . Very skimpy clothes covered them , or well , not exactly covered .

"What is he like?"

"Is he good to you?"

"How rich are we talking?"

"How is he in the sack?"

That last one freaked me out and I guess Sango noticed because she pulled me out of that group of whores but before I left someone grabbed me back .

"Better hand him over right now , save yourself the trouble of hiding him , cause we both know if he even _glimpses _me he'll drop you like yesterday's news," someone hissed in my ear .

'_I know that voice,' _I thought . '_That's…..'_

"Kikyo," I said aloud .

"Higurashi ." She replied .

Sango got hold of me again and I was pulled out of the crowd . My eyes never left Kikyo , as I heard a few sluts asking more questions and a few boys asking me out .

We went to the office and collected my schedule . We had all the same classes together . I silently thanked the gods as Sango clapped and smiled happily while jumping around like a kid on a sugar high .

I noticed a familiar limo pull up next to my C12 . Oh shit . It was Miroku . My perverted brother .

The female population . My eyes widened , they were in trouble ! I rushed out leaving my new friend in the dust . "Miroku ! Don't !" But I was too late . My brother now sported a large , red handprint on the side of his face . He grinned and spoke proudly , "God , I love high school ."

Sango stopped behind me , breathing hard , "Is _he_ your boyfriend?" She couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice and I smiled slightly , only the corners of my mouth lifting . "Nah ," I said and Sango sighed in relief before she chocked up again when I continued , "Just my brother."

She turned to me with a pleading look . "Can we ignore him , just pretend we don't know him , just for today?" I turned back to see my brother talking happily with a boy with long black hair , baggy black pants and a blood red hoodie on . I smirked back at my new friend , who would be my best friend soon . And to her total joy I replied , "He's a big boy , and he obviously has a buddy so let's split before he sees us." We started running down the hall to our first class laughing all the way . I glanced back once to my brother only to see him yelling to me . I flipped him the bird before laughing at his surprised expression and taking off again .

**Author Notes . **

_**Hey my beloved readers . I need suggestions ! Should I include them ? If I get over 5 yes's I will ! **_

_**Ayame**_

_**Kouga**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**Rin **_

_**Hope you enjoyed ! I got this idea immediately when I heard a song and now it's in writing ! **_

_**Yay!**_

_**Love you ,**_

_**Danielle . **_


	3. He's A Rude Arrogant Ass !

_Chapter 3 – He's A Rude Arrogant Ass ! _

**Before we start I just wanted to say , thank you for reading and sticking with me ! This is only my 2****nd**** story .. So go easy . But criticism is ALWAYS welcome . Any whoozies you're probably sick of me rambling so ON WITH THE STORY ! **

_G_

Have you ever met an asshole ? You know exactly what I'm talking about those rude stuck up rich kids who flaunt it like they got it . Well I met one today . I hate those sayings . ' _If he teases you he loves you,'_

They are so untrue ! I got teased all the time , you don't see boys stepping over themselves to get to me now do you ? I was consumed in these thoughts as Sango brought me over to our lunch table . It was a speedy morning and it was all good until we we're in the hallway heading for lunch . We bumped into , or well I bumped into , the same boy my brother was talking to earlier .

I smiled apologetically and picked up his books before handing it to him , but as I gave it to him he snatched them away and had said rudely , "Watch it bitch , I don't need another whore stepping over themselves to get to me." Let's just say that I had been furious . I slapped him , and I slapped him _hard ._ He looked like Miroku had this morning , maybe even worse . I stomped off and pulled Sango along , but before I got us hopelessly lost I let her lead again . He stood there in shock and remembering that made me feel a little bit better .

Sango and I sat down at a lunch table and she introduced me to her little brother , Kohanku , who I gushed about being '_**the**__ most adorable thing ever.' _Then a little boy , who hardly looked like he belonged in high school . He was apparently new cause he hand a guide . "Bye Adelle," he called as he looked around for a place to sit . I raised my hand and beckoned him over . He looked grateful as he took a seat across from me . Immediately Sango and I began gushing over how cute he was , and I could tell it got to him because he was turning shades of red I hadn't even known existed . My best friend and I giggled at his antics but I stopped short when my brother , and his rude friend took a seat on out table .

He sent me a glare with I returned with flipping him a bird . Second surprised expression in under an hour , I started to crack up at this and he caught himself , but that didn't stop my laughter . I was turning red and Sango and Miroku we're looking worried and so were Kohaku and Shippou . The arrogant ass was turning red too but from embarrassment or anger I didn't know . Miroku cleared his throat and I put up my hands in a '_Give me a second ,' _gesture . After calming down I saw everyone take a visible scoot away from me . Miroku cleared his throat again and say , "Well , now that's over , I would like you to meet my friend InuYasha Takahashi ." I almost chocked on the crappy cafeteria food , "_The _InuYasha Takahashi ?" I saw InuYasha smirk , "The One and only."

No way . No . No . No . No . No . "No . No . No . No . No . No." I banged my head on the table . My mother was going to model Izayoi Takahashi's new clothes line . She was going to be a permanent model in the Takahashi industries . I was basically at his dispose . My entire family in the hands of _him . _

That was it . My life was over . I began to chant , " I am at his disposal . Forever in Hell ." Over and over .

Sango was slowly inching to get up , to see if the school nurse could come I guess . I took her hand and smiled apologetically , "I'm fine."

She looked uneasy but settled back down into her seat . Miroku though wasn't as easy . "Yeah this is the guy whose mom is the fashion designer that our mom-," he was stopped by my hand being slapped over his mouth . "Yeah our mom totally loves your mother's clothing lines," I lied . He raised an eyebrow .

"But my mom's clothing is insanely expensive , how could a middle class family like yours ever afford it?" He asked with suspicion . '_God , if he only knew.' _I thought to myself .

"My boyfriend get's them for me , sometimes," I smiled . Miroku raised an eyebrow as if to say '_What boyfriend?'_

I shot him a glare and he turned away and chuckled . Sango turned to me with a predatory look in her eyes , and I gulped . "What's his name ? What does he look like ? Why is he rich ? Is he good to you ? If he isn't I'll kick his ass ." She looked serious and I stifled a giggle at her last comment . Wait . What was his name ? I had nothing ! I began to panic , but to my surprise Miroku said , "His name is Kai Hitomashi . He not a bad looking guy . Brawn hair that reaches his shoulders , blue eyes , and a smile that probably blinded me and Kags here when we met him. He's not a bad guy either . As Kags said 'He's so sweet it's like a cavity !' It makes me sick sometimes ." I was blushing and this _Kai Hitomashi _ person didn't even exists. InuYasha was smirking and he leaned in and whispered in my ear , "Guess I have competition don't I ?" I was an even deeper shade of red by now . I stomped on his foot and he shot out of his seat only to start howling profanities . I smirked , maybe he wasn't so bad . Who was I kidding ? I started to crack up and watched him hold his foot while hopping around , glaring at with purple eyes filled with fury .

_**Authors Note's**_

_Hey ! You lovely people ! I know, I know uneventful ! But I got InuYasha in so don't hate me ! _

_If you haven't noticed then let me tell you . I WROTE A CHAPTER DAY ! I'M AMAZING ! I WILL DO A CLIFFHANGER FOR THE NEXT ONE AND THEN NOT WRITE FOR A MONTH ! _

_Just kidding . Maybe .._

_Love ya , _

_Danielle ._


	4. Meet Kai ! Wait , He Isn't Real !

_Chapter 4 – Meet Kai . Wait , I Thought He Wasn't Real ! _

The rest of the day was uneventful and so was the night . The next morning I shot up and immediately went through my morning routine of taking a bath , brushing my teeth , and pulling my hair into a hair into a high ponytail . After sifting though my closet I pulled out a yellow top with cup sleeves and it hung low in a curved neckline . I put on some regular jeans that still hugged my curves and wincing at leaving my signature red sneakers behind I pulled on a pair of white flats with a gold bow at the top . Good morning sunshine ! I smiled to myself in the mirror .

My ringtone rang through my room .

"_Now I will tell you what Iv'e done for you _

"_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _

"_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you _

"_But you , still don't hear me !"_

"_Goin under !"_

"_Don't want your hand this time _

"_I'll save mysel-,"_

It cut off as I picked it up but I kept singing it in between the conversation .

"Hello ?" I said .

"Hey Kagome !" It was Sango .

"Wassup ?" I asked , singing "I'm going under , drowning in you ,"

"Well I wanted a ride . You know the place right ?" It was true , I had dropped her off yesterday .

"Yep , I'll be there," I continued singing , "I'm falling forever , got to break through , I'm going under."

"Ok that's great – Kagome ! What are you singing !," I paused my performance to respond .

"I can't keep going under !" I did a little air guitar solo before singing to her through the phone .

"_I .. die again ," _I paused before singing loudly again , "_I'm going under ! _

"_Drowning in you !_

"_I'm falling forever !_

"_Got to break through !_

"_I'm going under !_

"_Going under _

"_I'm going under,"_

By the time I completed my performance I was already downstairs and in my C12 . She was clapping and I laughed until she had the guts to say , "You should be singing a love song to InuYasha not a rock song to me !" I could hear her giggling through the phone before I hissed back , " Guess who won't be riding to school in a C12 Zagato ? Oh that's right ! Sango Taija !" I cackled .

She stopped laughing only to gasp . "You wouldn't !" I was passing her house . I beeped the horn and she looked out , looking relieved . "Yes I would !" I called out before speeding down the road . The look on her face was priceless . I turned back to the road , deciding that today was a good day , I pressed on the gas , today I was going all out . I was pushing it , I knew but I could pay off the ticket with my _pocket money ._

I had never pushed the fact that I was rich but there was a first for everything . As I reached over 100 on the speed meter I saw a flash of familiar black hair . I turned the wheel and pushed lightly on the brakes and the car spun and come to stop in front of InuYasha . I yelled out , "Need a ride ?" He must have been so surprised . He just stared at me . I saw some flashing lights coming closer . My eyes widened , " Oh shit ! The cops ! InuYasha do you want a ride or not ?"

He wordlessly climbed into the car , and we looked behind us to see the police gaining . I literally pushed the gas as hard as I could and my car went from zero to 60 with the speed increasing just as fast. We had lost the cops easily and I was laughing at InuYasha's surprised face . Surprised wasn't the word , it was more like terrified . I laughed even harder . We pulled to a stop in front of the school , luckily it wasn't late enough for anyone to see them , only a few early birds . Kagome hurried out of her car and changed the license plate .

The police passed her and after doing a quick license plate check the hurried down the road .

"Is changing your license plate even _legal ?"_ he chocked out . I raised an eyebrow at him . "That's all you're going to ask?" He nodded , "Well then no , no it's not." I grinned at him . He paled even more at this . "You're boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you messing with his car like that , but you seemed to drive like you've done it a million times." And I had . On a closed track but never on open rode . My eyes widened as I thought more about it . I was not a wanted criminal . Well not so wanted but still ! They could be tracing me right now ! I immediately threw a glance over my shoulder when I heard someone scream , "Higurashi !" Instead of seeing a policeman I was greeted with a very pissed off Sango , I grinned . Giving InuYasha one final glance I took off in the opposite direction , away from the fuming Sango . "You can run , but you can't hide !" She started cackling like a witch and I shuddered .

'_Damn ,' _I thought to myself , '_What kind of friends did I pick up.'_

I ran into a rock hard chest , I looked up to see , shoulder length hair , blue eyes and a blinding smile . My breathing hitched , "Kai ?" I said . The boy flashed me a blinding smile , "The one and only hunny. Your boyfriend is _back for good ._"

_**Authors Note's **_

_When I said a cliffy and then no writing for a month I meant it . But 2 chappies in 1 night ! I'm on a roll ! _

_You're probably wondering . WHERE THE FUCK IS THE COMMUNITY SERVICE DUTY GUY ! WHAT PAIRING IS THIS ANYWAY ?! Be patient my young writes , all in due time . Although if Sesshy is running through your mind . Maybe it's him .. It did say silver hair .. But If you're looking for SessKag . I suggest you run away screaming . _

_Love ya ! _

_Danielle ._


	5. A Problem And A Problem Solver

_Chapter 5 –A Problem And A Problem Solver ._

_**Before we begin let me just say .. THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO TIAGRA22 AND MY OTHER REVIEW ER ! I LOVE YOU BOTH ! Now on with oh great chapter . **_

Ok now _this _is funny . I swear it was hilarious . My imaginary boyfriend was there in front of me . Alive , I knew that for sure , because I had poked him a few (hundred) times . He still wore that charming smile , and was about to lean down and kiss me , but I had never had my first kiss , and I know I'm pathetic but I turned around and smiled at Sango and InuYasha who was just joined by Miroku . My brother looked startled . I narrowed my eyes at him and called , "Brother _dearest _would you come and talk to me , please ," I stepped away from everyone as Sango attacked Kai for questions .

"Who the hell is he?" I hissed once we we're out of earshot .

"How am I supposed to know ?" My brother mumbled .

"You ..," I hissed , "What did you do?"

"I invited an old friend of mine to be your boyfriend ? He liked you anyway ," My brother hung his head like an ashamed puppy and I couldn't help but give in .

"Fine ." I agreed , "He can stay."

Miroku looked like a kid on Christmas . God , I was regretting this already .

When we came back to the trio , we found a slightly annoyed looking Kai , a bored InuYasha and Sango who looked like she was on a sugar high , I swear words tumbled out of her mouth faster then I could comprehend what she was saying , and Kai looked like he was trying his best to answer but it was slowly getting to him .

I interrupted and Kai looked at me thankfully and InuYasha was looking elsewhere .

The bell rang for first period and I grabbed Sango and we headed off to History with Mr. Myouga . I really didn't need his stories but it was an opportunity to sleep so I took it .

As soon as class started he began with his story tyrant so I laid my forehead down on the desk so I was looking at the phone under my desk . I started texting an old friend of mine .

'_Help me ! I'm suffering at the hands of an old flea bag !'_ I sent . Just as quickly , a reply came .

'_Oh ? I don't know any as you say old flea bags.' _

'_Don't play that shit with me Rin !' _

'_Ohh someone's getting mad!'_

'_Put Fluffy on ,'_

'_What makes you think Fluffy's here ?!'_

'_Besides the fact you two love each other yet refuse to go out answers that question,'_

Before I could see her angry reply , a hand hit my desk and looked into the angry eyes of my History teacher .

"Miss Higurashi , would you please hand me that phone ?" he asked all to sweetly .

"Umm .. no ?" I squeaked .

He grabbed it from me looking through my conversation with Rin . My eyes widened . What had she sent on her last text ! I hadn't seen !

"So .. Miss Higrashi , if you can , would you please explain to the class who is this Fluffy and Rin ?" he asked .

"Friends." I replied curtly .

"I'm sure no one is named Fluffy . Who is this peron ?" He wanted to embarrass me . Oh that little slime ball . If he wanted embarrassment he would get it .

"Why should I say ? It's my personal life." I stated defiantly.

He gave me a harsh look . "Well if not Fluffy then this Rin guy .." He said .

I started to laugh . Oh my god , Rin _a guy ._ Kai (who suspiciously had the same schedule as me) looked to me , hurt clearly written all over face . Damn he was a good actor .

"Rin…. Is Not …. A … Guy .." I said in between laughs . Mr. Myouga's face reddened .

"She's a girl !" The male population was now interested .

I looked and saw my teacher had placed my phone back on my desk but before I could swipe it , he took it up again but luckily I was able to lock it . He tried to unlock it but failed , in the end he went back to his desk and locked my phone in a drawer .

He then continued his class , only interrupted again by a very familiar ring tone .

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

"_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _

"_Screaming , deceiving and bleeding for you _

"_But you , still don't hear me !_

"_Don't want your hand this time _

"_I'll save my-_

It was cut off by my teacher answering and putting it on speaker .

"Hello ? Kags ?" Rin's voice rang out in the now quiet classroom .

"Yeah !" I called back .

"Oh thank god ! I thought you would never answer my text !" She chirped happily .

"Rin , Parla nella tua voce sexy, Mr. Myouga si mette in vivavoce davanti alla classe! Mettiamo em di vergogna!," I called out in Italian , knowing they wouldn't understand . I had told Rin she was on speaker in front of my class and to talk in her sexy voice to knock em dead .

The class looked at me in amazement , as did the teacher . I could just see Rin smiling , she loved doing this .

In a voice totally unlike her own , she called out , "Soo Kags what you doing tonight ?"

I smirked , oh what fun this was going to be . "Nothing much , heard there was a new club in town , wanna check it out ?" Rin had taught me well in the art of being drop dead sexy. My voice wasn't as light and filled with laughter like before , but smooth and seductive . I head Rin talking with someone , presumably Fluffy , and then a velvet smooth voice rang out .

"Kagome ? Rin told me about your current situation ," Fluffy said .

"Did she ? Really Fluffy ? I would have never guessed ."

"Oh don't call me that ! You know how it annoys me . Sesshomaru is my name not god forsaken Fluffy."

The bell rang and I called out , since no one was moving an inch , "Well Fluffy , I have a second class to go to ! You and Rin enjoy college ! Bye !"

Two "Bye's" came and then the dial tone , soon after . I calmly got up , took the phone from my still stunned teacher and before calmly walking out of the classroom I took a picture of the stunned students. I texted Rin saying it was a success and that she should have seen their faces , after sending her the picture , I wished her the best before heading to my second class , Art .

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all .


	6. Where Can I Get A Sango Of My Own ?

_Chapter 6 – Where Can I Get A Sango Of My Own ?_

_**Sorry ? I umm … Apologies ? **_

_***Readers start to throw stuff at me and I try ducking til a Cinderblock hits my foot* A CINDERBLOCK ?! WAS THAT REALLY FUCKING NECESSARY ?! *Throws chapter to them* FEED ON THIS ! **_

_G_

I skipped off to lunch happily . What a great way to spend a class ! Embarrassing teachers and stunning students was just way to much fun ! I knew it was going to be all over the school in less than an hour but who cares ? I caught up with Sango and headed to the cafeteria . She sensed my OBVIOUSLY good mood and raised an eye brow in suspicion .

"What happened with you ? You look like you and Kai just had some fun !" She winked suggestively .

"Woah , woah , woah !" I held up my hands and stared at her wide eyed , "This sounds like it's coming from the mouth of someone who got action herself ."

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she avoided the question , I chose not to pick at it until I was sure she couldn't get away .

We entered the cafeteria and I took in the sight of it . This is where my brain goes into overdrive .

"What to eat , what to eat ?" I never mentioned this before but the cafeteria was huge . And the food ? This was not high school food . It was food a HUMAN would eat .

As I was making a very important decision (what my lunch would be) a song , broke out . OH MY GOD . My ears started to bleed . Who could be this bad ?

"_I . Know a place where the grass is really greener._

_Warm , wet and wild , there must be something in the water ._

_Sipping genet juice , laying underneath the palm trees , and the _

_Boys break their necks , trying to creep a little sneak peak , at us ,"_

Suddenly the voice got higher and I couldn't take it anymore . I screamed , "SHUT UP !"

All action in the cafeteria stopped abruptly . Kikyo turned to face me , looking pissed off .

"Oh well if you think you can do any better then give it a shot Higurashi ."

I glared at her and hooked up my phone to the Apple Speaker that was playing the audio to California Girls by Katy Perry before (I don't own that song.)

The song started up and I stood up on the table and began a song to not only affect her but the male percentage of the school . What ? She had it coming .

I started dancing , one of my old friends , was a professional Indian dancer and taught me how to move those hips for everything they're worth . I didn't even start to sing yet and I had the male attention .

That's when I decided to make this dance even better , I spotted Kai and walked slowly and meaningfully in his direction . I was going to make every boy here jealous and , if he played along , I was gonna make every girl want '_my boyfriend' . _ And make fun of Kikyo Hirushima . Could this day get any better ?

I opened my mouth and began to sing , getting closer to Kai by the second .

"_I was looking for a driver who was qualified _

_So if you think you're the one step into my ride _

_I'm a fine tuned super sonic speed machine _

_With a sky roof top and a gangsta lead ._

_So if you feel me let me know , know , know _

_C'mon now what chu waiting for , for , for _

_My engines ready to explode , s'plode , s'plode , _

_So start me up and watch me go , go , go , go ._

_So where you wanna go , If you know what I mean_

_Gonna ride that smoother than a limousine _

_Can you cut all the curves_

_If you can baby boy , then we can go all night_

_Cause it's zero to sixty in a three point five ._

_Baby you got the keys , now shut up an drive , drive , drive ._

_Shut up and drive . _

~INUYAHSHA POV .~

I walked into the cafeteria to see a girl with her back to me dancing on a table . She must have learned how to dance in either a stripper club or India (No offence to India , You're dances ROCK . Although probably couldn't move the way you do to save a stick man.) cause I had never seen a girl move this freely and sexually before .

Then she started to sing . Holy shit . She just had to sing that song . God, she sang like an angel , but the way she way moving and the lyrics that came out of her mouth made her seem like a fallen angel not anywhere near heaven bound .

Then I noticed the boy standing behind her , the lucky bastard . Wait …. Was that Kai ? What in the name of Kami and back was he doing dancing with …. KAGOME . HOLY . SHIT . I was staring and Kagome . This is bad . This is very bad .

I wasn't even aware the song had stopped until thundering applause hit me like a wave . Damn . Kagome looked over her shoulder and threw me a sexy smile .

Maybe being friends with her wouldn't be as bad as I thought .


End file.
